imaginairefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Tim Burton
Tim Burton (né Timothy William Burton) est un réalisateur, scénariste et producteur américain né en 1958 à Burbank, Californie. Le jeune Burton est un solitaire. Burbank est une petite ville quelconque où tout jeune garçon affligé d'une imagination débordante s'ennuie ferme. A tel point que seules deux solutions s'offrent à lui : se barrer dès qu'il en a l'occasion, ou bien s'évader par l'imagination. Timothy Burton choisit la deuxième option. Aussi, il se passionne pour les films fantastiques et horrifiques qu'il ingurgite tant à la télé qu'au cinéma. "Les monstres me parlaient", confie-t-il. "N'étant pas nécessairement mauvais, ils portaient en eux toute la charge émotionnelle des histoires. Ils représentaient la différence que la norme et la société veulent à tout prix stigmatiser, éliminer.". En 1979, il est embauché par les studios Disney, dont le siège est à Burbank, et travaille sur les concepts de Taram et le Chaudron magique. Mais il se sent bientôt à l'étroit dans l'entreprise : le dessin animé Rox et Rouky ne l'inspire pas. Il dira plus tard : "J'étais incapable de dessiner le charmant petit renard dont j'avais en partie la charge. Le mien ressemblait plutôt à une voiture ! (...) Je passais mon temps à dormir." En 1982, Burton reçoit 60 000 USD pour réaliser, à partir du scénario qu'il a rédigé, Vincent. Les cadres du studio sont effrayés par la noirceur de ce court métrage de seulement cinq minutes, et le mettent au placard. Néanmoins, ils reconnaissent à Burton un certain talent. Aussi, il est choisi pour mettre en scène un court métrage un peu plus long, avec des acteurs et des décors réels : Frankenweenie. Même résultat artistique et même conséquence. En 1984, il quitte les studios Disney. Soutenu par Stephen King himself, il se voit confier la réalisation d'un film ayant pour héros Pee-Wee Herman, le drôle de personnage créé et interprété par l'acteur Paul Reubens au début des années 80, par les producteurs Richard G. Abramson et Robert Shapiro. C'est ainsi que Pee-Wee Big Adventure, mettant en scène l'homme-enfant à la poursuite de sa bicyclette fétiche, sort en 1985 (Danny Elfman signe la musique ; c'est le début d'une longue et fructueuse collaboration entre le compositeur et le réalisateur.) Le métrage remporte un grand succès. Dès lors, la carrière de Burton est lancée. Il enchaîne avec le tournage de Beetlejuice, avec en vedette Michael Keaton, qui pose une des bases de ses films futurs : amour du Fantastique et de la fantaisie. Le film, sorti en 1988, emporte là encore tous les suffrages du public. Mais c'est Batman (1989), véritable blockbuster, incroyable triomphe mondial, qui lui assure la consécration. Edward aux mains d'argent (Edward Scissorhands, 1990), un de ses chefs d'oeuvre, confirme un des thèmes favori de Burton : la solitude des monstres, tout bienveillants qu'ils puissent être, confrontés à une société normative, étriquée et intolérante. Burton est définitivement le frère des être nocturnes et gothiques que l'american way of life relègue dans les oubliettes sombres du monde. Ce thème sera exacerbé dans Batman, le défi (Batman Returns, 1992), avec les personnages de Catwoman et du Pingouin. Encore plus noir et plus torturé que le premier, ce nouvel opus pose encore une fois problème, car Warner reçoit de nouvelles lettres de protestations, non pas des fans mais des parents qui jugent le film trop effrayant pour leurs enfants. Mais le film triomphe au box-office. Le cinéaste aura par la suite la bonne idée d'alterner oeuvres "personnelles" et oeuvres "commerciales", lui permettant d'approfondir son style inspiré de l'expressionnisme et des visions noires d'Edgard Poe. Et voilà. Désormais, Tim Burton "a la carte" auprès des studios, de la critique et du public. Toutefois, depuis quelques films, les fans du réalisateur sont inquiets... Il n'est qu'à voir son opus le plus récent, Alice au pays des merveilles (2010). Un film disneyien en diable, un gentil film pour enfants, loin de l'ambition et de la folie que l'on était en droit d'attendre d'un des créateurs les plus audacieux d'Hollywood... Serait-il devenu usé, vieilli, fatigué ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira... Filmographie : longs-métrages *1985 : Pee-Wee Big Adventure (Pee-wee's Big Adventure : The Story of a Rebel and his Bike) *1988 : Beetlejuice *1989 : Batman *1990 : Edward aux mains d'argent (Edward Scissorhands) *1992 : Batman, le défi (Batman Returns) *1994 : Ed Wood *1996 : Mars Attacks! *1999 : Sleepy Hollow *2001 : La Planète des singes (Planet of the apes) *2003 : Big Fish *2005 : Charlie et la chocolaterie (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) *2005 : Les Noces funèbres (Corpse Bride) coréalisateur avec Mike Johnson *2008 : Sweeney Todd : Le diabolique barbier de Fleet Street (Sweeney Todd : The Demon Barber of Fleet Street) *2010 : Alice au pays des merveilles (Alice in Wonderland) *A noter également : L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack (The Nightmare before Christmas, 1993) de Henry Selick, dont Burton a écrit le scénario (et dont il a tiré un long poème), et créé les personnages. -- Utilisateur:Chadiran, le 27/05/2010 catégorie:Réalisateurs